tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 21
* Tracy Blagdon |composer(s) = Chris Renshaw |narrator(s) = Mark Moraghan Joseph May (US; 2018) |no_of_episodes = 18 26 |released = 18th September - 22nd December 2017 |previous = Series 20 |next = Series 22 }}The twenty-first series of Thomas & Friends aired in the UK on 18th September 2017 and on 15th December 2017 in the US. Episodes Songs * Set Friendship in Motion * Doing it Right (CGI Version) * Trying (CGI Version) * Little Engines (CGI Version) Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Donald and Douglas * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Belle * Stephen * Porter * Glynn * Ryan * Diesel * Daisy * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Dart * Den * Sidney * Paxton * Philip * Flynn * Skarloey * Victor * Luke * Millie * Bert * Rex * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Judy and Jerome * Terence * Bertie * Bulgy * Kevin * Harold * Cranky * Big Mickey * Reg * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Lord Callan * Farmer McColl * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * The Photographer * The Mayor of Sodor * Sir Robert Norramby * The Fat Clergyman * The Grumpy Passenger * The Great Composer * The Bird Watcher * The Blond-haired Boy * Albert's Wife * Thomas the Baby * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer * James' Driver * Bertie's Driver * Farmer Finney * Mike * Skiff * Rocky * Duck * Bill and Ben * Stanley * Charlie * Caitlin * Norman * Stafford * Winston * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Slip Coaches * Trevor * Butch * Jack * Oliver * Max and Monty * Owen * Jem Cole * Fergus Duncan * The Thin Clergyman * Mr. Bubbles * Captain Joe * The Teacher * Sodor United Football Team * The Search and Rescue Manager * The Ginger-haired Boy * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Lady with the Big Hat * The Great Railway Show Judge * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster * Farmer Trotter * Daisy's Fitter * Oliver * Flying Scotsman * Hiro * Connor * Timothy * Gator * Samson * Ashima * Axel * Yong Bao * Shane * Gina * Raul * Lexi * Theo * Diesel 10 * Ivan * The Mainland Diesels * Hugo * Etienne * Marion * Duncan * Rusty * Toad * Bradford * The Climbers * Stepney Characters Introduced * Hannah * Carly * The Sea Serpents * The Woodsmen Cast UK, AUS and NZ * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Harvey, Glynn, Salty, Den, Skarloey, Bert, Bertie, Harold, the Fat Controller, Dowager Hatt, Farmer Finney, Lord Callan, the Great Composer, the Grumpy Passenger and the Woodsmen * Nigel Pilkington as Percy and A Passenger * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby, Donald, Flynn, Big Mickey and the Red Sea Serpent * Joe Mills as Douglas * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, Judy, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, the Duchess of Boxford, The Blond-haired Boy, Albert's Wife and The Lady in the Yellow Dress and Hat * Kerry Shale as Diesel, 'Arry, the Troublesome Trucks and Kevin (Hasty Hannah only) * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Cranky, Kevin, the Duke of Boxford, the Dock Manager and the Bird Watcher * William Hope as Iron Bert and Farmer McColl * Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Steven Kynman as Porter, Ryan, Paxton and Dart * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Michael Legge as Luke * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Miranda Raison as Millie * Tim Whitnall as Jerome and Reg * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Tom Stourton as Rex, Terence and the Fat Clergyman * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip and the Troublesome Trucks * David Menkin as Porter (Cranky at the End of the Line only) * Lucy Montgomery as Hannah and Carly * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy and Bertie's driver * Ian McCue as the Blue Sea Serpent * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks US and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Iron Bert, Farmer McColl, the Duke of Boxford and the Dock Manager * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel, the Troublesome Trucks, Harold and Kevin * Rob Rackstraw as James, Donald, Flynn, Big Mickey and the Red Sea Serpent * Christopher Ragland as Percy and the Troublesome Trucks * Joe Mills as Douglas * Jules de Jongh as Emily and the Duchess of Boxford * Keith Wickham as Harvey, Glynn, Salty, Den, Skarloey, Bert, Bertie, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, Lord Callan, Farmer Finney, the Great Composer, the Grumpy Passenger and the Woodsmen * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, Judy, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, The Blond-haired Boy, Albert's Wife and The Lady in the Yellow Dress and Hat * Glenn Wrage as Spencer and Cranky * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Steven Kynman as Ryan, Paxton and Dart * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Michael Legge as Luke * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Miranda Raison as Millie * Tim Whitnall as Jerome and Reg * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Tom Stourton as Rex, Terence and the Fat Clergyman * David Menkin as Porter * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip and the Troublesome Trucks * Lucy Montgomery as Hannah and Carly * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy * Ian McCue as the Blue Sea Serpent * Nigel Pilkington as A Passenger Trivia * Arc Productions had produced the first seven episodes and Terence Breaks the Ice before their bankruptcy. * This series contains the 500th episode of the show, P.A. Problems. * This is the third series not to have Thomas' name titled in any of the episodes, the first being the fifteenth series and the second being the twentieth series. * This series marks the first of many things: ** Ian McCue's first series as creative executive and the first series to have him as part of the voice cast. ** Micaela Winter's first series as producer for the series. ** Sukhmani Kaur's first series as assistant production manager. ** Zahara Andrews' first series as production co-ordinator. ** Alan Kennedy's first series as director of post-production. ** Ryan Quaglia's first series as post-production editor. ** Gavin Ebedes' first series as supervising editor. ** Terence, Bulgy and Farmer Finney's first appearances in full CGI. ** Hackenbeck Tunnel's first appearance in full CGI. ** Big Mickey's first appearance with a face in the television series. ** The first series in where Hiro does not appear since his introduction in Hero of the Rails. ** The first series since the fifteenth not to introduce any new engines. ** The first series since the sixteenth to have all of its episodes released in the same year. ** The first series to have episodes fully animated by Jam Filled. * This is the only series for a few things: ** The only series to date in where Duck, Caitlin, Rheneas and Mike appear, but do not speak since their introductions. ** The only series to date since he returned in Misty Island Rescue in which Whiff does not appear. ** The only series to date in where Scruff, Samson, Marion and Bradford do not appear since their introductions. ** The only series to date where Caitlin appears, but without Connor who does not appear since his introduction in King of the Railway. ** The only series to have no episodes written by Andrew Brenner despite being the head writer. ** The only series since she joined the voice cast in Tale of the Brave not to have Olivia Colman as part of the voice cast. ** The only series to date in which Big Mickey and Farmer Finney have speaking roles. * This series also marks the last of several things: ** Mark Moraghan's last series as narrator for the UK and US dubs. ** The last series to utilise the original Thomas storytelling format. ** Boris Andreev's last series as art director. ** Alan Kennedy's last series as post-production supervisor. ** Gavin Ebedes' last series as editor. ** The last series to have Helen Farrall as part of the writing team. ** The final series in which the Steam Team consists of all eight of its original members. ** The final series to have Edward, Henry and Toby as main characters and members of the Steam Team. ** The final series to have an episode where Thomas does not appear at all. From the twenty-second series onwards, he appears and speaks in nearly all the episodes. ** The last series to use the Engine Roll Call on a regular basis. * This is the shortest series of the main series to date, with there only being eighteen episodes. Originally, a full 26-episode series was planned, but eight were cut to make way for the development of Big World! Big Adventures! and the twenty-second series. It was also confirmed on Sodor Island Forums that it was needed to make up for the delayed productions of the nineteeth and twentieth series, due to The Adventure Begins being fast-tracked into Arc Productions' schedule. Gallery File:Season21Promo.png|Promo de:Staffel 21 es:Temporada 21 hu:21. évad ja:第21シーズン pl:Seria 21 ru:Сезон 21 zh:第21季 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Series